Carlos's Big Time Secret
by TarotChild Conan
Summary: Is Carlos holding a secret that the guys don't know? IS the secert big enough to split the guys up? And whats with the new guy.
1. New Guy and Secret Dropped

**I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did teens wouldn't be seeing it on tv. This is a story where anyone that is a guy that has a crush on Carlos can put themselves it to the Caracter Conan witch is based off me.**

The California sun felt warm on my face. Finally going to take my chance at making it big. The brisk ocean breeze vitalized my thoughts and stimulated my memories, memories about Carlos. It was hard to believe it was it was six months since we met and started dating. It had been a hold big secret. A month ago he finally told his dad about him and I and it was a shock but he should have seen my smile. I slept so well ands I was so sad not to be there with him. Today he was going to see him again. Carlos had asked me to come to Hollywood to try and myself famous. So I booked a flight last week and asked for help from my parents. They new how much I wanted to go for the shot to get my work out there, so they had me get info on the cost and gave me six months to make it big. I planned on doing my best. Talking to Carlos last night gave me such excitement that I only got sleep on the flight. He said that he was going to tell his friends about today about how we met and all that and he was nervous. He had to tell the whole story and he wanted to be there for him. The Palm Woods was a lot less then what I had expected, then again I thought big and elegant. Though I've learn it only as grand as how you going to make it feel. I gazed the lobby to see if I could catch Carlos but he might be at the pool, still asleep or with Gustavo getting ready for there album release that was happening within a few weeks. I just walked up to the desk and checked in and was greeted by a hefty man.

"Hello and welcome to the Palm Wood. I Mr. Bitters the Hotel Manager."

"Ah yes. Nice to meet you Mr. Bitters. Conan Smith checking in."

"Let me check." He types on the computer keyboard quickly. "Ah yes Conan Smith. You paid for six months in advance correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah some respect at least. ID please."

I scrummaged my army green messenger bag. I twisted the two flat headed copper knobs and listed the flab that had the embroidered Celtic tree of life on it and grabbed out my wallet and pulled out my ID. "Here you go." And handed it to him.

"Ok." He turned and went in to his office and was back with in thirty seconds. "Here's you ID and just sign this. It stats that you are responsible of the room. No Parties. No destroying the room or making changes, and no hooligan acts on the premises. And failure to obey any of these rules three times is cause for being kick out of the Palm Woods."

"Alright." And quickly signed my name.

"Here's your key. Enjoy your stay at the Palm Woods." He hatefully smiled and saw that I would be more trouble then I looked.

"_Ok that guy has one too many screws loose." _I though and quickly went to my room to unpacked. AS soon as I go to my floor I had a corner to turn and I was knocked down by none other then Carlos and he had his helmet on meaning that he was goofing around with his friends. I was about to say something when the other three guys tripped and fell on us. I lips quickly touched and it wasn't how I though our reunion kiss would turn out. I saw him turn red quickly and I saw it fade just as quickly as it came and I couldn't help but smile. The all got up groaning me more then the rest of them.

"Hey sorry about that." Said the guy with the shortest hair. "I'm Logan By the way. New to the Palm Woods."

"Yea I am." I replied.

"Hey is there any way we can make it up to you for knocking you down." Said the one with the medium hair and bushy eyebrows.

"Yea. Could you help me find my room and maybe later a roller hockey game?" Carlos Gave me that look like I said the wrong but also right thing.

"Oh yea. How good are you man.?" Ask the longest haired on who you could tell sends too much time in front of the mirror.

"I'm decent, but mot team material I just play for fun and to help me think. Well I'm Conan by the way"

"James." Said the longer haired one who I'm calling mirror boy for my personal private enjoyment.

"Kendall." Said bushy brows. Though he seems very sweet and gentle hearted.

"Carlos." Said my baby just so he wasn't out of place with the guys.

"Well here's my room. How about I catch you guys later say about eight tonight? I have to job hunt real quickly."

"Whys that?" they all asked.

"Well my parents paid for six months for me to be here that's it. Plus with what I'm aiming at I'm going to need to get supplies o do my work."

"So what are you here to try and get into?" asked Kendall.

"Well I'm a writer with screen plays and songs, direct what I right and I sew all clothing that extra for what I do."

"Cool I guess you and James are going to get along well." Said Carlos to ease myself to being ecepted my them before the found out the whole story.

I laughed. "Well I might be able to do something but it'll be hard to make him look good with what I do with him not looking like he spent half the day in front of the mirror."

They all laughed beside James. "Hey I only spend an hour in the bathroom a day to make this look good."

I just replied "Yea is that including the shower?"

"No." he replied.

"Then I guess its fifty five minutes too many. I'll meet you guys later." And went into my room and it was a complete disappointment. I had a lot of work to do to make it feel like I was at home and a whole lot of trickery with Mr. Bitters.

"Hey guys can I talk to you guys for a bit?"

"Sure what's up Carlos?" replied Kendall.

"How would you guys feel if I kept something from you guys for a while?"

"Like what and how long?" replied Logan.

"Like six months and me dating someone?" Carlos said with is half smile.

"What?" the other three said in unison.

"Lets talk in the room and just us please." Replied Carlos nervous as all can be and it showed on his face.

They got back to the room and put the Do not Disturb sign on the door. Apparently Mrs. Knight and Katie went out. That was a good sign. They where all standing around. "So who's the girl your dating.?" Asked James. "What's she look like?"

"Well it no a she actually?" replied Carlos.

"What do you mean?" asked Logan. They all had a puzzled look on their faces.

Carlos took a deep breath. "Well. I'm Bisexual and I'm dating Conan."

"What? You're dating a guy." Asked James.

"Whoo. Whoo. Whoo. The guy we just met. And what do you MEAN your Bisexual?" asked Kendall

"I mean I like both guys and girls. And yes the guy we just met."

"Well it is possibly." Replied Logan. "Just I just can't really see that with you Carlos."

"Well would it be easier to understand if I explained to you how me and him meet and how this all started?"

Kendall, James, and Logan all looked at each other. "Yes." They all said at once and sat on the couch.

I took the keys I received and left the Palm Woods and did my best to look for a job. I looked back and hoped with all my might that Carlos was doing well with explaining everything.


	2. Carlos's Story

"Well do you guys remember about six months ago I went to go visit family that lives out of state?"

"Yea." The all replied.

"Well we meet a few days after I got there. I had asked to go to the mall to kill time and that and that where we met. I had been walking a round for a while and I guess you can say I was starting to space out. I had turned a sharp corner and bumped in to Conan and his drink went all over me. I had asked where the bathroom was and he took me there and helped me clean up. He felt so bad that after we did the best cleaning my shirt and pants up that he dragged me all over to find an outfit that work well on me. I protested that he didn't need to do that but he insisted. And while going through all the shops looking for something I was actually having fun. And we found something that worked for me. It was a black and bright blue hoodie and some faded holey jeans. I admit I look real good in it. And then he asked if I wanted to go do something else and said that he had fun and now that I got some clothes that weren't covered in soda he wanted to make it up to me. I was like sure it was something to do and it was fun making a new friend. So we went to the outdoor roller rink that was open and he rented me some skates and we went to a sectioned off area that multiple smaller rinks. They where hockey rinks that where best to play one on one. I'll admit that I smoked him but he just had a smile on his face and I knew he was just having fun and didn't really care who one and that was what made it really fun. So I helped him a bit on how to play smarter. And he got a few goals on me but it didn't bother me. The sun was close to setting and I knew I had to get back to the family. Before I left he asked me if I wanted to hang out again tomorrow and I was like sure. It was fun to not just be around my family.

I asked him what time and where he just yelled the mall after I get off work. It'll be around one look for me. And I did. He took me to a place called the Butterfly. It was like an arcaded but it hade more things you could do. I asked what we where going to do and he just you said you have to wait and see. He lead me to a Dance Dance Revolution game. I was like oh no I can't do that, but he said I could and he'd be right there to help me. Again I had I really fun time. He just smiled when I made a fool of myself. It was about early evening when we got out of there. He took my hand and led me some where. He took me to his studio. It was a small storage unit that held his stuff and it was located on the roof. It had a great view of the city. Then he asked it I could tell him what I though of a song he been working on. And I said sure. Lets see if I can remember it.

I'm fading in the darkness

Not sure of what I need

Waiting for the light to shine through

I felt you gentle touch

That was all it took to wake me up

Setting me free

I was glad that you came to me

Take my hand

Give me wings

Send me soaring back into your arms

You lift me up

You smiling face

You gentle eyes they take me to that point

A shining light that set me free

And brought me to your arms

Take my hand

Give me wings

Send me back into your arms

You lift me up

Take my hand

Send me back it to your arms

Give me wings

You lift me up

He sang it horrible. And he new that he did so he asked me to sing it and I know I sang it badly, but he assured me I didn't and that's when he caught me off guard and kissed me. I was shocked and pushed him away. And I could see that he was ashamed of what he did. And he apologized. I don't know why but for some reason I enjoyed the kiss. He felt so bad that he started to cry. I didn't know what else to do so I just put my hand his shoulder to comfort him.

He said "You hate me don't you?" I assured him that I didn't and that he just shocked me when he kissed me. He said that it was ok if he left and that he would understand. I told him that he was an awesome guy to hang out with him that I was not going to hate him cause of a kiss. And I don't know what compelled me to but I kissed him. Then I asked if he wanted to hang out tomorrow and try and figure this all out. He said sure and he blushed hard. That night when I got home I couldn't sleep. I was lost in deep thought. That's when I figured out that I liked both guys and girls and wasn't sure what to think with all that. I never really thought a lot about it I mean I thought it was normal to think guys where good looking and want to date girls but after that kiss I realized that I wouldn't mind trying to date Conan. I thought he was really cute so I decided to at least tell him that I was going to be going back home soon and if he wanted to try dating that I was ok with it we would just have to stay in contact. Well we met up and asked if he could hold my hand. And I was hesitant and I said sure and it felt nice and we went back to the rink, and I said lets make this interesting. He asked how and I said every time one of us score we get to ask the other a question. He nodded with a little smirk. And I score the first goal. So I asked what made you kiss me. He said that he was afraid to kiss me but after hearing me sing it just made him take the chance. That time I blushed so bad that I wasn't paying attention and he scored the next goal. Then he asked the hard question where he and I stand. I told him that that I want to give it a try but that I was only visiting for a few more days. He said that was fine he didn't mind trying long distance. It was worth a shot. We decided to end the game there and just went to his studio and hung out there and just talked. And that's all we did till I left was hanging out and talking just the two of us and it was really great. I told him about you guys and he wanted to meet you guys and I told him that it be a while cause I wasn't sure how you'd guys take it, so we all of us got out big break I told him about it and he was just as excited for me as I was and I told him he should come out before we released our album and he said he would. That how it all started, and we've been going strong even though he said it was ok to flirt with the girls just the girl he said. So hope that explains every thing."

"No it doesn't. How the hell can you go out with a guy? You're supposed to be dating girls." Kendall said and he stormed out of the room.

"Kendall where are you going?" yelled James as he went after Kendall.

Logan shifter closer to Carlos. "You know Kendall doesn't understand that all."

"I know I was afraid that one of you guys would act like this."

"I don't understand it all but I can see that you happy and as a friend I rather see you happen and not understand then see you miserable."

"Thanks. I'm just going to go shoot a puck around."

"Dude why the hell did you storm out like that?" ask James when he finally caught up with Kendall.

"Cause Carlos is a freak. I mean how can he like guys when he's supposed to like girls?"

"But he does like girls." James reiterated.

"Then why the hell is he dating a guy?"

"Well cause he feels something with him. Like that girl back in Minnesota remember Katie? That girl we couldn't understand why you dated her and you said that you felt something with her. I also think that it a good thing."

"What's a good thing?"

"That Carlos is happy. I mean yea it may be weird to see him with a guy but if it makes him happy why should we stand in the way. And besides Conan seems like a really cool guy."

"I can't believe what you saying. Like he said before he found other guys attractive. What if one of them was us? What if he made a move on us?"

"But he didn't."

"But he could of. You maybe ok with Carlos being whatever he is but I'm not." And with that Kendall walk off in discuss and hate.


	3. Big Time Man Hunt

The sound of concrete under the wheels of the roller blades and holding the hockey stick seem to help Carlos relax. He couldn't get over Kendall's words or the look on his face. It seemed like it brought up a bad memory for Kendall. It wasn't like Kendall to be troubled by something. He always had a clear head and was always the one that came up with what needed to be done so we didn't look like complete morons or so they didn't get in to massive trouble. Something was off. Terribly off.

"Hey." A voice from behind said.

Carlos turned around. He saw Conan with his hands in his back pockets just standing. Carlos's heart just about leapt out of his chest seeing him. It was what he just needed. He slowly skated to Conan as Conan walked to him. Carlos stopped in front of him and just embraced him in a hug, something he had wanted to do since he landed on Conan when he arrived. Conan wrapped his arms around Carlos.

"How did things go?" it had been a few hours since Conan left to job hunt.

"Not as well as I hoped. Kendall freaked out and stormed off. I haven't herd from him since I've been out here."

"Don't worry sometimes it takes people a while to understand. I lost a few friends when I told them that I was gay. I realized that it was for the best, but from what you told me about Kendall and from what I got from the brisk time meeting him that he just need time."

"I hope you're right." A small tear trickled down Carlos's cheek. "How did the job hunt go?"

"I put my resume out there and I got a few calls on my way back here, I have two interviews tomorrow."

"I'm glade." Carlos Let go of Conan. "You think that it be ok if we just go for a walk a bit like old times.

"Nothing sounds better then that." Conan gently kissed Carlos's lips and was surprised to feel Carlos pull him closer for a deeper kiss. Conan broke the kiss. "Come on let walk."

"Just let me change out of my blades." Carlos quickly changed out of his blades and put his shoes on. When they where about to leave to go for there walk James and Logan came walking up. The look of worry was on there face.

"I'll leave you guys to yourselves." said Conan.

"No that ok. We may need you help." replied James.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Carlos.

"We can't find Kendall. We asked Camille and Jo to look out for him since they haven't seen them." Logan responded.

"Ok. Let's split up. He has to be somewhere." suggested Conan.

"What if Kendall tries to do something to you of Carlos?" asked James.

"Don't Worry about me. I've dealt with this before when I told my best friend. We're still close but he freaked out when I first told him."

"Ok we'll meet back here when we all planned to play the hockey game. If we can't find him then we tell his mom. The Game is supposed to be in three hours. Good luck." Carlos said with hope. He turned and quickly kissed Conan. He got a quick glance at James and Logan's faces and could see that it just went awkward before they all took off.

Conan tried to think of where Kendall could have gone. He tried to think of where he would have gone if he was upset and didn't want anyone to find him. The only place he could think of was the Palm Woods Basement if there was one, but he had a better idea to find out where.

Conan went to the front desk to go talk to Mr. Bitters. "Umm Mr. Bitters?"

"Yes Can I help you?"

"Ah yes I was wondering if there where any area's that where closed off to guest at the Palm Woods?"

"Well yes. Quite a few."

"Well what are the ones that rarely checked and that? Like say employees don't go into much?"

"Well that would be the Palm Woods tunnel. We use it only in emergences it was used as a bomb shelter in the sixties. Why do you asked?"

"I was thinking about writing a story about the Palm Woods. Need facts to make a good story am I right."

"Well I guess you're right on that one but I want to red it when your done."

"Sure thing." Conan got what he needed. "Oh Mr. Bitters where is the tunnel located so I can accurately document it in the story?"

"Just past the pool area. In the hallway."

"Thank you so very much." He rushed to find it. Luckily he was able to find it quickly. He almost missed it cause it blended in the carpet. It was only out lined by a slim metal frame.

"Guess it time to face the beast. Kendall here I come." And he climbed through the tunnel and closed the door behind him.


	4. Breakdown and Heartbreak

The tunnel was dark and it took a while for Conan's eyes to adjust but they did quickly and he was glad for that. The tunnel gave an eerie feeling. The damp smell mixed with the feeling of sadness was enough to make Conan turn around. But he pressed on he knew Kendall had to be down here.

"Kendall are you down here?" yelled Conan. Scuffling of a pair of shoes and he knew he had the right place. "Kendall where are you? Let's talk. Please. Your friends are worried." The scuffling quickened then stopped. "Kendall seriously I'm not here to threaten you. Or anything else. They guys are worried. Please let go back to them." As soon as he said that he was thrust up against the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Snapped Kendall.

"What the heck is your problem is your problem with me? What did I do wrong to you?"

"You took my friend away." Fiery hate was in Kendall's voice.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You took the Carlos I knew away."

"I didn't take Carlos away from you."

"Yes you did. You turned him into a freak."

"How did I do that?"

"By making him date you."

"I didn't make him do anything. He asked if I wanted to try and see where it went." Conan pushed Kendall off of him. "I couldn't believe that he asked something like that. I almost fainted when he said it, but I could see in his eyes that he wanted to see where it went more then anything so I figured give it a shot."

"You should have just told him no."

"Why? So he can be confused? I've been in a similar position. And let me tell you it sucks trying to be something you not and having to hide a big secret from your friends. I'm sure you've have a secret that your friends don't know." A few short seconds later Conan felt a sharp pain against his jaw and then felt the cold damp floor.

"That is none of your business. You don't know a thing about me."

Conan started to get up. It took a try or too before he could stand up straight. "I do know one thing. You hiding something that you want no one to know and it effecting your friendship with Carlos. Also I know that Logan, James, and of course Carlos all are good friends and really care about your well being." Kendall stayed silent. "What do you want me to do? End it with Carlos?"

"I think that's the best thing you've said so far."

"Fine. I will, but you have to go back to your friends now." Conan could feel tears trickle down his face. He held them in and whipped that what had trickled down in silence.

They got out of the tunnel and Conan showed him to where the guys where. Apparently they decided to meet back sooner then what was planned. Carlos quickly hugged Conan and Conan didn't respond.

"Where did you find him?" ask Carlos.

"That is something you have to ask him. We're through Carlos don't talk to me ever again." And Conan walked away leaving Carlos there in disbelief and Logan and James Shocked.

Conan had gotten to the elevator and just fell to his knees and just wept. He always promised himself that he would never come between a boyfriend and his friends but he never expected to hurt so badly. He knew that the moment he told Carlos that both his and Carlos's world shattered. He could have sworn he heard the crack of Carlos's heart break and it took everything not to punch Kendall in the face and tell Carlos that he didn't mean it. The door opened since he forgot to hit the floor he was staying on. A girl in a strange get up with long brown hair walked in the elevator.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea. I'll be fine." He said weakly.

"Yea, I don't believe that. One if you trying to act like your ok that was horrible and I would know. Come one you going to come sit down with me, have a cup off coffee and tell me what happened."

"Thanks." He saw that she was on the same floor as he was as shoo pushed the button and the door closed.

The guys just stood there. Three of them stood there in disbelief. James and Logan looked at each other and then looked at Carlos. The same blank stare was on his face and he didn't move since Conan had broken up with him. Then the looked at Kendall and they could tell that there was something that he wasn't telling them. And they made a silent notion to each other that they where going to figure that out later. For now they had to snap Carlos out of his daze.

"Come on Carlos lets get inside."

"I just don't understand." Carlos muttered over and over as they walked him in.

"What's wrong with Carlos?" asked Katie when got into the room.

"Nothing Katie." Snapped Kendall.

"Katie why don't you go help James and Logan with Carlos. I'm going to find out what happened from your brother."

"Fine." And walked into the guys' room to go help.

"Ok Kendall what happened?"

"Nothing."

"I know for a fact that Carlos doesn't act like that for no reason. And judging why his face it look like shock over something."

"He just got dumped that all."

"He must have really liked the girl to be that so heart broken."

"If only it was a girl." muttered Kendall low under his breath.

"What was that?" Mrs. Knight asked her son.

"Nothing Mom. I'm going to go see if I can find anything to help." And Kendall left the room.

As the door closed Logan walked out of the room. "Mrs. Knight can I talk to you about something."

"Sure Logan. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"It about what we found out today and why Carlos is in that state. And I think part of the reason is Kendall."


	5. Conan's Story

The smell of tea filled the small room. It was nice neat and quaint and comfy. The cup of tea was placed in a small coffee mug. In pink and purple writing it said #1 actress. Conan chuckled at the crazy thought.

"There we go it nice to see a smile. So are you going to tell me why you where, lets see, hysterics in the elevator?"

"After you tell me what you name is first."

"Camille. You are?"

"Conan."

"Oh so your Conan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Conan got on the defensive though he didn't mean to.

"Nothing silly." Camille chuckled perkily. "Just Logan gave me a brief synopsis of what was going on before Jo and I went to look for Kendall."

"Ah." Conan shifted in his seat and turned his head to the side.

"What happened to your jaw?"

"Nothing to concern yourself about."

"Ok then why don't you fill me in about all this stuff about you and Carlos?"

"Where would you like me to start?"

"How about the beginning?"

"What do you mean Kendall might have something to do with Carlos's state?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Well, Carlos Had told us he was dating someone and, well…" Logan made an awkward gesture with his head, "We found out Carlos was dating a guy. Six months to be exact, before he told us. Kendall freaked out and well he blew up at Carlos."

"Oh my." Mrs. Knight gasped.

"Yea. Then he disappeared after James talk to him. We tried looking for him. We had Camille, Jo, Carlos, and Conan look for him when me and James couldn't find him. Conan found him and brought him back to us and that's when we Conan broke up with Carlos. It didn't make sense to me and James. We looked at Kendall and it look liked he wasn't telling us something. Carlos has been in that state if mind since then."

"It must be that Katie thing of his." Mumbled Mrs. Knight.

"What do you mean Katie thing?"

"That's some thing he is going to tell you guys when he gets back."

"Well about six months ago I was working in a mall at a Sears Clothing store. I just got off and was wanting to get home. I had a few things I needed to get done before the day ended and I was in a rush. I figured I go and get a soda to calm me down for some reason they always did. I looked at my watch and saw that I was off my own personal schedule and I rushed out. I was about to turn a sharp corner in the mall and I bumped into someone. I got up and I say that I ran it to one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen. Then I noticed that my soda went all over and I felt so horrible. I was able to convince him to let me buy him some new clothes and I took him around the mall to find the right outfit. Having trying on all those clothes I started to feel all giddy and I knew I was starting to crush on him badly. I found him a black and bright blue hoodie and some holey jeans and he look so dashing that I almost through myself on him and made a move there, but I glade I didn't. I made it a point to make it up to him since he had clean clothes and I took him to the roller rink that was at a near by park. We versed each other in one of the one on one mini rinks and it was jus fun. I was no match for him but having some time with him just made my cares just float away. He helped me play a bit better and I almost fainted when he came behind me and improve me grip on the hockey stick. He smelled of spice, woods, and vanilla. I almost kissed him there. I asked him if he wanted to hang out tomorrow when he said he had to get back to his family. I went weak in my knees when he said yes.

I told him to just meet me in the mall when I got off work. We found each other and I took him to the Butterfly. It's a place that has a lot of things that you can doo and we played some Dance Dance Revolution. He said he couldn't do it but I showed him that her could and I was going to be right there with him. I was on cloud nine the whole time. We left early evening. I took him to my studio. I write and make costumes for what I write and when I get my chance I direct too. My studio was located on top of a roof and we just gazed at the view of the city. The look on his face made me dizzy with want, wanting to kiss him so badly. I sang one of my songs for him and I made sure that I wouldn't do it again. I'm going to have to try and find that. But I asked him to sing it. His smooth velvet voice just had me in a tizzy. I apologized for singing to badly but I made sure that he knew that I didn't think that. That's when I kissed him. He pushed me away. I could tell he was shocked and repeatedly said I was sorry. Fear, hate for myself, shame, and sadness all came to the surface in my mind and I broke down and started to cry. Right in front of him. I felt so much same for crying that I kept crying. He put his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me. I said that you hate me now don't you. Then I said I would understand if he left and just left me there. He said he didn't and found me amazing. Me of all people he found me amazing and said he had a lot of fun with me. And said he wasn't going to hate me for a kiss. And you know what he kissed me. He broke the kiss and asked if I wanted to hang out tomorrow and figure every thing out. I know I blushed super hard when I said sure. I couldn't sleep that night. I was up drawing, writing and just thinking about that day. Carlos was so amazing. Handsome, sweet, a bit of a goofball and that really got me, not to mention an amazing kisses when he's the one that kisses you. The day came and I couldn't sit still at home. I was in a hyper mood the whole day. Till I met up with Carlos. Then I was head over heels. I asked if it be alright if I held his hand and he was a bit hesitant but I could tell he wanted to so we did. We went back to the rink. We played a game and Carlos said why don't we make the game interesting by asking a question to the other after that person scores. Well it didn't surprise me that he scored first and he asked why I kissed him. I told him that I had to take a chance after I heard him sing because he voice just melted me. And he blushed and I took my chance and I scored. Now it was my turn to ask the question and I made sure that it was a good one. I had asked him where me and him stood. He said he wanted to give it a try and I just about leapt on him but he said that he was only visiting family for a few days and that sorta disappointed me, but he reassured me that he wouldn't mind trying long distance. I didn't mind it one bit and I made sure he knew that. We went back to my studio and just hung out there exchanging stories, cuddling, and kissing of course. He told me stories about his best friends and I wanted to meet them. He and told me that it be a while and I was ok with it cause he said he didn't know how the guys would take it. Then they got there big break and I was so excited and he told me that I should come out this way be for the released there album. Here I am. But our relationship **WAS** going strong till just now."

"What happened?" asked Camille.

"Kendall happened. He didn't take it so well when Carlos told him. He disappeared and pretty much freak out punched me, and I always said I wouldn't get between a boyfriend and their friends and I was forced to break up with him and I never wanted to."

"That jerk."

"Tell me about it. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Watch over Carlos for me?"

"Sure I can do that."

"Thanks. Oh and do you think you can help me tomorrow? I have a few job interviews and I might need help covering up this bruise."

Camille laughed. "Sure thing. Where are the jobs at?"

"One is at Rocque Records. Working in the mail room or being a assistant. And the other is a coffee shop."

"Does Carlos know you may be working with him?"

"No and I'm going to make it so he doesn't know. If I get the job I'm going to need a make over."

"Oh I can help with that." She said in a ego busting sarcastic cocky manner. And we both laughed.

Kendall Finally walked back in the room. "Sit down." His mom said in a stern voice.

"What up mom?"

"You have a little explaining to do to your friends."

"What do you mean?"

"You have two choices. One I can tell the Katie story. Two your going to tell them and explain something to me."


	6. Kendall's Secret

"Boys you can come out now. Kendall has something to tell you." Yelled Mrs. Knight as she kept her eyes on her son. A stern look deep in her eyes.

"What's this about?" asked Carlos. Every one in the room could tell that he wanted to stay in his room and sulk.

"Sit down guys. I guess I have no choice but tell you about something."

"What is it?" asked James.

"Remember Katie? The girl that you guys couldn't understand why I dated her?"

"Yea." Logan and James said. Carlos just had a distant look on his face.

"Well looking back at it I don't understand why either. But first be fore a get to that I have to tell you about my best friend before I met you guys. Me and Kane had met when we first started school in Pre-school. And if you met us you would have thought we where twins. Not by looks but by personality. We were mirror images of each others personality. We did everything together and we always asked our moms if we could go over the other's house to play. We always wined when we had to go home. So in the summer we had sleepovers at least one a week. We drove our parents insane with how much alike we were. Then right before I met you guys he move away. About the time I was six. I hate to admit it but I cried. Cause I never saw him again my mom called to see if me and him could hang out but the never answered or returned our calls. So I never saw him or that's what I thought. Now let me tell you about Katie. Her family move there about a month before I meet here. I thought she was really pretty. So I flirted with her and she flirted back and that when we started dating. You guys met her shortly after. We talked and that and we had a lot in common. For some reason I kept think that I knew her some how. Well the day we broke up I met here parents and to my surprise I knew them. They where Kane's parents. They flipped out when they saw me. They where like this is the guy that you dating? And does he know? I was so confused that when Katie took me in the backyard. She said that she was sorry that her parents flipped out. I asked here what they where talking about and asked where Kane was. She cupped my face and she looked straight in my eyes and told me that she was Kane."

"What?" all three of them yelled. Kendall knew that Carlos had been listening cause now he was looking right at him.

"Yea my best friend from when I was little had some how became why girlfriend. I was like that can't be. She told me that she was transsexual. That she always felt like a girl even when we where kids and they moved away when she started to change her body from male to female. That freaked me out to a degree to where I just got up and left. When I got to the front yard of her house I fell to my knees and vomited from being so disgusted cause after she told me all I could see was my friend Kane. Even looking back at mine a Katie's relationship I didn't see her I saw Kane. Me kissing Kane and all that. I couldn't handle it and so when Carlos had told us he was dating a guy it brought back those memories that I made sure to forget."

"So…" Carlos finally spoke but his tone didn't sound pleasant. Kendall became worried. "Just because you had a bad experience with an ex of yours you going to hate me for dating Conan?"

"I don't hate you Carlos."

"Then why the hell did you freak and walk out?"

"I just told you."

"Because of some memories that you don't want to remember? Grow up Kendall. I don't have feelings for you. To me you're a brother. I have feelings for Conan and not I have wasted feelings cause now I don't have him. You nothing but a selfish immature jerk." And Carlos stormed out of the apartment.

"I'll go calm him down." Said Logan and rushed out after Carlos.

"Ok that was something I didn't expect to see or ever hear from Carlos." Said James and he went into his room he could tell that Kendall and his mom needed to talk.

"Now you need to tell me something."

"What mom?"

"What happened when Conan found you? Cause for some reason Logan and James thing that the break up was caused by you."

"That not true."

"Then tell me what happened?"

"All Conan said was 'What do you want me to do? End it with Carlos?' and I just told him that was the best idea that he had said so far. I didn't think that he was going to beak up with Carlos.

"Well he did and now one of you best friends is in a lot of pain because of it. What did you think would happen? Carlos would be the same old Carlos that you knew?"

"A little."

"He still is the Same Carlos you know."

"No he's not he's…."

"What? Different? How so? All he did was just share a secret with you. He's still the same old Carlos you grew up with. There is just something you can't full understand. You just have to except it. Did understand everything about Carlos before he told you he was Dating Conan?"

"No."

"Then what's different about this time?"

"I don't know."

"Well a word of advice. Make it up to Carlos. Fix the Situation."

"How?"

"That something you have to figure out." Mrs. Knight kissed her son's forehead. "I'm going to go to the store. Don't cause world war three while I'm gone."

"Sure thing Mom."

Mrs. Knight left and his sister Katie came in. "What's wrong with you?" she asked in her bratty sisterly way.

"Nothing. Katie just go away." Kendall said. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his sister.

"Well if it about Carlos just tell him the truth. He's your best friend he'll understand."

"You sure?"

"Yea. He may be an idiot at times but he'll understand. Just try to get him and Conan back together."

"How do you know all about that?"

"Simple." She laid on the floor and reached under the couch. "Do you know all the stuff I can hear with this when I'm in the lobby?" she held a baby monitor in here hand and just walked away.

"Carlos. Slow Down." Yelled Logan.

"No." replied Carlos.

"Please just calm down."

"No." then Logan tackled him to the ground.

They both got up and Carlos looked him dead in the eye. "Listen. Kendall had a rational way of thinking if you look at it."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did." He was afraid. "Fear does things to people. They think differently and they do things that hurt people though they have good intentions."

Something in Logan's voice suggested something. "How did he hurt me besides walking out on me when I told you guys?"

Oh crap Logan thought. For being the smartest one of the four that was one of the stupidest things he said. "I not saying anything because I don't have any hard evidence to prove my theory. "

"What theory?"

"Its useless to ask because I'm not saying anything more."

"Fine." And Carlos just walked away.


	7. Confessions and a Suprised Meeting

Carlos never hadn't returned yet after he stomped off. Everyone was getting worried. Kelly was about to get them for a night rehearsal. Gustavo wanted to see how they would do tired and that. It was a twisted experiment that he wanted to try. Kelly came knocking at the apartment.

"You guys ready?" Kelly asked through he door.

"Not yet. We will be shortly." yelled James. "Dude where is Carlos?" he whispered to Logan.

"How am I supposed to know? He just walked off." Logan whispered back.

They door opened. They turned around to see what was going on. Carlos had escorted Kelly into the room. "Guys what's taking so long?" Carlos asked as if nothing was wrong. He looked his normal self and gave the appearance that nothing was but all the guys new better.

They all got up and started going towards the limousine. It was so weird for Carlos to act so calm. He made no movement. He didn't talk. He just looked out the window.

Carlos's mind was everywhere like it usually was but not the way it was supposed to be. It was angry, sad, vengeful, and scared. It was angry and vengeful at Conan for breaking his heart and at Kendall for the way he walked out on him. Scared and sad to be alone after being so happy. He tried to keep his mind occupied with the normal things like taking big risk and girls, since Conan was the only guy he ever really wanted to be with, but his thoughts kept going back to Conan and their time together. Then the memory of telling his dad came up. That was interesting to say the least. When his dad came to town after the guys had been spending too much time together. They decided to go there separate ways and he had lost his helmet. He was frantic and then his day busted down the door and he was so excited. They tore up the apartment to find it. As they were looking he started to have a talked with his dad.

"Dad I have a question to ask ya." Carlos yelled from his room.

"What is it Carlos?" his father yelled back.

" What would you do if you knew a fellow cop was dating a guy?"

"Well if it was a girl I'd have no problem."

"What if it was a guy?"

"I don't really know. I guess it depends on the person."

"Well what if it was someone that you where close too?"

"As long as they were happy I'd be ok and I would have to meet the guy too to make sure they are well taken care of. Why all these questions about this subject?"

"Well remember when we went to go visit family a wile ago out of state?"

"Yea."

"Well I met someone there and started dating him."

Carlos's dad's skin went white and he sat down on the couch."What do you mean him?"

"Well dad I'm sorta bisexual."

"Meaning what exactly?" Carlos' dad scrunched his face up like he couldn't grasp the concept and needed it to be explained.

"It means that I Like both guy and girls dad. More girls though. It just with Conan, that his name by the way, I just feel this jolt of energy. When I was with him I couldn't get enough time. We haven't seen each other since but we've talked everyday and it just keeps getting better."

"What do you mean?" still a bit confused.

"Well, it so much fun talking to him and he really cares. He's yelled at me more then Gustavo has, but after words he just smiles and tells me to be safe."

"Let's finish looking for you helmet we'll talk more later."

After they found his helmet Carlos and his dad decided to go for a drive to one of their old time bonding rituals when there was conflicting problem. They would go by the water and just either fish or toss rocks. "So you happy with this Conan guy?" Carlos' dad said to break the silence.

"Yea I am. We just connect."

"Well I may not understand way your dating a guy and I don't completely like it but you have that same shine in you eyes that I got when I was dating your mom. So long as you're happy, but I have to meet him when you see him next. You understand that?"

"Yes poppy ." And gave his dad a big hug.

"You know I love you Carlos. No matter what." Carlos' dad said as he started to cry.

"Of course I do." And Carlos started to cry as well. Then the got the crying quickly out of their system.

"Poppy can you not say anything to the guys yet? They don't know yet."

"Sure thing Carlos." and they Headed back to the Palm Woods.

Tomorrow his dad was coming to visit and how was he going to tell him that he him and Conan broke up right before he came to visit. Not to mention how his dad would react especially since he was a cop.

"Carlos!" yelled Kelly snapping him out of his thoughts. "We're here." They made it to Rocque Records. Time to get to work. He was ready to get it over with.

There was a knock at the door. Conan went to the door and slowly opened it up. A tall Latino man stood there in a business suit. It didn't look right with his stern expression.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Conan asked the man.

"Yes I'm looking for Conan Smith."

"I'm him. And you are?"

"Mr. Garcia. I'm Carlos' father."

"_Oh crap."_ Conan thought. _"He doesn't know." _He gestured him in. "Come in Mr. Garcia. I believe we have a lot to talk about. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Coffee would be fine. Decaf if you have it."

"I have a decaf tea if that would suffice?"

"I guess it will."

Conan quickly got the tea ready. Some for him and some for Mr. Garcia. "Sorry for the mess I just got in today."

"That quite all right."

"I need to talk to you about some thing before we get to anything else."

"And what would that be?"

"It would be about every thing that has happened since I got here and what force me to break up with Carlos against my will." The face of Carlos' dad seem to get a little redder in a darker way that put him on edge.

They had been singing for hours and they need a break. Gustavo finally let them have a break. Carlos was on edge and wasn't focusing and every one could tell and he was tired of apologizing.

Kendall tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey can I talk to you alone real quick?" Kendall asked.

"No. what ever you need to say you can say right here to me."

"I would really would like to tell you alone. Please?"

"No." Carlos started to walk away.

"Fine I'll tell you right here. I'm the reason you and Conan broke up."

With hearing that something in Carlos snapped. He slowly turned and started to walk towards Kendall. "What was that you said?" Carlos was about 3 feet away from Kendall when he asked the question.

Kendall stood him straight in the eye. "I said that I'm the reason that you and Conan broke up."

Carlos tackled Kendall to the ground and then he was flipped over and crashed into the wall. A self fell and a glass vase fell to the floor. Carlos charged at Kendall and made sure that he stayed to the ground. Carlos brought his arm back threw his clenched fist right in to Kendall's face a few times before he was pulled off by Gustavo.

"What the hell happened with you Dogs?" Gustavo yelled as he restrained Carlos. Carlos Broke free and look at Gustavo and Kelly that was just a few yards away to the side.

"Don't you get in the way. Cause I'll make sure you regret it." And looked at everyone. He gave a look that looked like death. It was so bad that it intimidated Gustavo to cower behind Kelly. Gustavo was a man that rarely got intimidated. After that he looked at Kendall and ran off.

"What the hell is wrong with Carlos?" Kelly asked shaking where she stood.

"You don't want to know." Logan and James said.

"Well you Dogs better fix it soon." Said Gustavo.

"So you sacrificed your feelings for Carlos so he didn't loose his best friends." Carlos's dad asked after Conan finish the whole story.

"Yes. I still want him back but I know I can't. Not if it meant him loosing his friends."

"You're a good man Conan. But are you sure that you want to do that? My son cares for you deeply."

"Yes. No matter how much it hurts either of us I can't do that. He has a great chance at hitting the big time and I don't want to ruin it, but I have a mutual friend keeping me informed. I asked her to watch over him."

"Well he was right about you."

"Huh?"

"You do care about him a lot."

"Yes I do."

"Is there I can help you with anything?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause you put my son first before yourself. You did what you though was best for him. You have my respect."

"Thanks. Well tomorrow I've got interviews. I plan on having a make over so he doesn't recognize me. And I was wondering if you could help me with making him think that I left. I don't want to hurt him anymore and I still want my shot in L.A."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you so much."

The sky turned black and it started poring rain but Carlos kept running. Knowing Conan didn't want to break it off with him explained everything that didn't make sense. He was going to beg to be back together. He wanted to be in his arms so bad. He saw the Palm Woods in sight just as the cold rain got to his bones. He ran through the lobby and up the stairs to Conan's floor. He banged on the door and yelled for him. No answer. He yelled for him again and still didn't get an answer. Camille Came to him and place it on his shoulder. She got to his level and told him that Conan left. That he checked out. Carlos lost it then. He tucked himself into Camille body and cried senselessly.

* * *

** Had to get this up. I have been wanting to get this chapter up since I started there is more to come. I really would like reviews for this chapter. I want to know you what you all think of the mind set in this chapter. I hope you all like.**


	8. Interview, New Plan, and a Secret

The next morning Carlos' eyes stung. Fire seemed to come from his eyes. Pain. That's all that could be felt all over his body. He didn't get any sleep that night he was crying all night. He was such a wreck that Logan and James had to carry him in to his room. Kendall had stayed to talk to Camille. From what he could over hear from what Kendall told James and Logan that she just told them what happened with what happened after Conan found Kendall. That he couldn't handle it that he just went home and was going to try and for get everything. That Hurt more to hear and he started crying harder then he had before. The guys tried everything to make him feel better but nothing helped. Nothing from Katie or Mrs. Knight. Not even the sound of pudding was able to make him feel better. Apparently Kelly Called to see what was going on and well after Kendall told here that he was in no shape to do anything. Kelly was afraid of that and told Gustavo that she told the guys that they had the week off. Gustavo blew up over the phone and Kelly blew up back and well put Gustavo in his place. This wasn't what he wanted at all.

"I'll see you guys later. I have interviews to go do. New interns and an assistant for me await. Good luck guys."

"Thanks." they said.

That was that. Carlos just wanted to stay in bed.

Conan's head was sore from the highlight hook. His face was sore from the waking. There still lay a chemical smell around him. Camille had asked Jo to help with the make over. His hair was changed from a dark brown to a mahogany brown with blond and read highlights then a black lowlights that gave a subtle pop to the other highlights. They arched his eyebrows to give them more definition but made sure that he still looks masculine. As the dye set in his hair he had them help him tailor his cloths to fit perfectly to his body. This way he had some sex appeal to his interview look. He wanted to nail the interview so he could be by Carlos and make sure that he was doing ok. Camille told him that she found him outside his apartment crying and he didn't stop till the guys took him away and from she found out that he still hasn't. When she came back it took here and Jo to restrain him from going to Carlos and asking if he would take him back.

"Just go a head with you original plan. You know that if Kendall doesn't come to the realization that he needs to accept your relationship with Carlos then you have to let Carlos go. You said that you didn't want to get between him and his friends and that you weren't going to let that happen. Me and Jo will also help you know that."

It was hard to not cry, but they worked all night to get him ready for today.

"Go get them Conan. You CAN do this." Camille said.

"Thanks Camille. Thanks Jo. Remember don't let anyone know that I'm here."

"Got it." They said.

"See you ladies after I get out of the interview."

"You better. You better call right away saying if you go it or not." Replied Jo.

"I will." Conan said as he left.

"Come on Carlos you need to get out of bed." Urged his dad. He had shown up that morning. He was surprised to learn that he and Conan broke up just before he came, not as surprised as he thought he would have been. It seemed the sensitivity classes where paying off. It was just so weird to see his dad not act stern, aggressive, or reckless. That was his dad. He was a cop and it all didn't make sense to him.

"I don't want to dad. I just want to stay in bed for the rest of my existence." Yelled Carlos through the door.

"Ok that's bad when Carlos uses a word like that. I didn't know that was in his vocabulary." Remarked Logan.

"I heard that." Yealled Carlos.

"Sorry." Logan replied. "Ok that bad when Carlos doesn't want to go after me for demoralizing him."

"We need to get him out of this." Said Kendall.

"Well maybe if you didn't force his boyfriend to break up with him this would never have happened." Snapped Logan.

"Yea we never got to play that roller hockey game." added James.

"I get it. I get it I messed up. What's important is that I want to fix It." defended Kendall.

"Add how pratell are you going to do that?" asked Logan.

"Why not just go talk to Conan and tell him you where wrong and that he should take Carlos back." Katie said coming out of no where.

"Gesse Katie. Don't do that. And that not a bad idea. The problem is he left after they broke up."

"Then just find out where he is or get his phone number." Replied Katie.

"We took the number from Carlos's phone already and it be put out of service." Replied James.

"Well I guess you guys have you work cut out for you." and Katie walked off.

Rocque Records was modern and quant. It had a nice aura to it. "Conan Smith?" a young African-American lady called for him.

"Here." he said and stood up.

"Follow me please." She said and he fallowed here into a pale room with a desk and a chair. It wasn't an office more like a spare room.

"I looked over your resume. You seemed qualified but I have a few questions."

"Go ahead and ask ma'am." The lady seem to blush a little under her dark complection.

"Please Call me Kelly if you don't mind." She replied after she cleared her throat.

"That will be no problem and if I may ask can you call me C.J. It would be very much appreciated."

"That with be no problem C.J. Now my question is What did you exactly do at you last job? It says you where a supervisor at a Sears department store. What were your duties exactly?"

Conan took a moment to compose himself. "Well as the Supervisor I planned out what to put on the manikins. I also had to make detailed report on everything that happened. Such as sales of the day, and complaints by costumers. As well with accident reports and positive things that the workers that were under my supervision and having to make weekly reports on performance of the workers."

"I also see that you worked there for a few years before you got to the Supervisor position."

"Yes I did. I made sure to make any improvement that I needed to take care of. I treated my Supervisor with respect and they in returned did the same. So when I got the Supervisor position I treated my workers with the same respect."

"What was the hardest thing you had to do as a supervisor?"

"That would have to be laying off the hard workers that I had. They did well and my division had the highest sales in the district and I believe that was do to the hard work of my fellow workers. I felt bad having to lay off a majority of them, but I didn't to it in vain. When I told them that they were laid off I gave them each a personalized letter of their work to help them with finding another job."

"That was very nice off you."

"Thank you. I believe that you should do you best for someone. If my workers do there best I will reward them some how. Every so often I through a party for everyone in my division for a job well done."

"Say you where to plan a corporate party. How would you go about planning it?"

"Well I have a small hobby of sewing. So I would first ask how formal it is to be. They I would ask about what it is for. With those two pieces of information I research what I can about what it is to be fore. Then I plan a storyboard. I sketch out a design of the tables and look for a color scheme that corresponds with how formal it is that and with what it is for. This way it can be inviting and lively."

"Would you be able to make a mach storyboard?"

"That would be no trouble at all."

"Good. Here is the scheme that you have. A charity event that is semiformal and is for leukemia."

"When would you like the storyboard?"

"How soon can you get it to me?"

"How is by 8 p.m tonight work for you? Since it is ten am that gives me enough time to get everything done since it is a mach storyboard."

"That would be great." Kelly stood up.

Conan stood up and walked toward here and extended his hand. She reached out to shake it. He shook firm yet delicately. "Thank you for this opportunity."

"No problem the pleasure was all mine. I can not wait to see you storyboard."

"I can not wait to present it." And he thanked here one last time and walked away. He could feel her eyes stare at his ass as he walked away and it gave him chills thinking about it.

Conan got out side and open his phone and dialed the number he need. The phone rang. "Camille set up my sewing machine and met me out side the Palm woods in fifteen minutes we have some shopping to do.

Carlos had finally been dragged out of bed. He wasn't happy about it. Though what can you do when you told that it was that or being Katie's make up dummy. Though he thought that it wouldn't matter either way he was depressed enough as it was. Food just made him sick. So he ate little. He decided to just slip away from every one and just chill in front of the Palm Woods. Camille was standing out side. She seemed to be waiting for someone. He started walking over and a car pulled up. A guy was sitting there in the driver set. Mi got in and the guy kissed her. He didn't get a good look but what he did see he got a weird feeling. Like he knew the guy. Oh well he thought at least someone is having luck with relationships.

"What the hell was that for?" Camille yelled as they drove away.

"Carlos was behind us. I didn't want him to recognize me so I guess where going have to pretend to go out."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Because it will make Logan jealous and when we 'break up' you run to him and be comforted by him and act vulnerable and make it look like a weak moment and kiss him."

"Oh I like that idea." She perked up.

"Hun you have a lot to learn about straight men."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there are a lot of ways to ensnare them."

"Speaking from experience?"

"No I'm not. I've stood back and watched a lot of girls do that. When I met Carlos and I was myself and nothing less. I've learned that if someone can be themselves from the start that they aren't worth it. I know for a fact that Carlos was himself when we started dating."

"How do you know that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I'm an empath. Meaning I have the psychic to feel people feelings. I had just learned that I had it and was learning to try to control it. That something that Carlos doesn't know. Shortly after we went out I started to go into training to become a white witch."

"What's that?"

"It someone that practice magic to help people. Black magic is for self satisfaction."

"You might have to explain more to help me understand."

"It's a lot easier to show then to explain."

"Ok."

"Well we need to go get fabric look up colors of leukemia on you phone. I got work to do to get this job."


	9. Unrealized Bond

Things just got odder by the day. Conan had decided to go with gold, green, and orange out of the four colors that they found for leukemia. He got an emerald green with a satin sheen ribbon; he had done the same with the gold and orange. He figured alternating them trough out a room would give an elegant aura to it. Then have chairs with a white cover and the came sheen ribbon. It was quick and simple he got some of the fabrics and sewed the scheme in a swatch and pinned it to a bored with his sketches. It took him a lot less then he thought. Now came the odd creepy part, pretending to date Camille. After having Carlos seeing them kiss and have it look like they where dating to keep his identity secret. Camille just had to call him C.J. they decided to make a similar story about what was going on with him and Carlos to influence Kendall on his thoughts. Apparently Kendall had asked Camille about him and if she knew to contact him and she said no and asked why. All he said is he needed to talk to Conan. Something was up and he knew it.

"Why don't you just talk o the guys as C.J. and see what up with Kendall with your empathy thing." asked Camille.

"It doesn't work like mind reading. I can just read emotions. Oh and by the way your acting sucks."

"What?"

"See you upset, shocked, mad, hurt, curious, and slightly sad with what I said."

"So you didn't mean that?"

"Nope. I used it as an example what I can do. Also you wanted to slap me hard across the face."

"How do you know that?"

"I could see it all over you face when I made that fake comment."

"There is a lot that I don't understand with all this."

"Trust me you don't want to get involved with it. It a lot to understand all at once."

"Then how do you understand it all?"

Conan sighed. "Because I had to figure it out all on my own. I went through a depressed state of mind. Sorta like people that aren't straight. Confusion, looking at everything you can to understand it. Since I went through it one with figuring out that I was gay it happened a lot quicker. Then I met someone that was a white witch. She was psychic as well and she knew that I was right a way and said that she could help me do good for people with my ability and expand what I can do as well."

"What else can you do?"

"I obtained second sight. I can see into the future with help. I read Tarot Cards for that."

"Ah is there any way you can for see…"

"You and Logan? Yea I can and to let you know I don't need to use my Tarot Cards for that. He likes you but he also likes Carlos."

"What?" she asked confused and shocked.

"He likes Carlos as well as you. I felt jealousy from him when he saw me and Carlos together. The kind of jealousy you get when the person you like is with you and you wish that you where the person they where dating, but Carlos only likes him as a friend."

"Ok that good."

"Trust me he likes you a lot more. Especially after you kissed him."

"How do you know about that?"

"Remember Carlos was there and witnessed it."

"Oh yea forgot about that."

"Trust me there is a lot that you can tell by people's emotions."

"Like what?"

"How about the fact that James is a lady's man, but he is hopelessly in love with Kendall."

Camille sprayed the drink she was sipping. "WHAT?" her eyes went big.

"Yep. I learned that from the worry that I felt when him and Logan found me and Carlos and asked us to help find Kendall."

"You know more then you should."

"Oh I know and I hate it cause unless someone wants the help I can't do nothing about t and with being C.J. I cant know anything that I already know."

"That sucks."

"Yep. Well I better get going got to go show my storyboard."

"You better get that job. Cause I love to hear this juicy gossip that shouldn't be know."

"Trust me this was the only time that I'm really going to tell you anything." And Conan left quickly before she could protest.

Carlos was way too down and depressed. He decided to do drive around. He tried something that would have shocked everyone he knew. He had walked into the bookstore and went to see what he could find something that would peak his interest and see it would snap him back to normal. Nothing really looked interesting. Then he got to the New Age section. He found a book that seemed to draw him to. The White Witches Almanac. It was strange but it reminded him of Conan for a bizarre reason. He decided to by it and secretly read it with out anyone knowing. Anything that could remind him of Conan was enough to try. It made him feel better in a way.

Conan dialed Camille right away. "I got the job!" he said when she picked up the phone.

* * *

**I thought that it be fun to take in interesting spin to the story. It's nearing the end. Please review.**


	10. Found Out and Spellcasting

The week passed quickly and everyone got worried about Carlos. They kept a close eye on him cause he returned to normal rather quickly. They thought he might have been suicidal but he reassured them. HE was just happy since he started reading a bit. It was a little secret that he had now. Conan was always reading so he began to feel like Conan never left. For some odd reason he felt like he didn't. There was a strange feeling that Conan was right next to him at times.

"How's work Conan?"

"It good Camille. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me C.J. You don't know who's listening."

"Oh relax. This working all the time is starting to get to you."

"Hey it's my only way to keep my mind off Carlos all the time."

"Yea I know but still you need to take a day off."

"Yea, no. I need to keep busy. ME, unlike you have to pay rent and bills. My parents only played the first 6 months."

"Yea, yea."

"Hey I need to get back to work."

"Fine talk to you later Con… I mean C.J."

Kendall was in the apartment confused and weary. Things weren't making sense and it was getting harder trying to find Conan. There was only so much you can do when your broke.

"Kendall."

"What is it Katie?"

"How much do you love me?"

"Depends. What are you looking for?"

"A favor."

"What is it I'm getting in return?"

"What if I could tell you where Conan is?"

"How would you know where he is?"

"Do I need to reintroduce you to my baby monitors? I am everywhere and listen to everything."

"What the favor?"

"Get me to meet Adam Landbert."

"How in the world am I going to do that?"

"You'll find a way. Just promise me that you'll get me to meet him before my birthday."

"Fine. Where is Conan?"

"It not where but who."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Conan is C.J."

"What?"

"Conan is C.J. You know Camille's supposed boyfriend and Kelly's new assistant."

"But that doesn't even look like him."

"There is a thing called a make over. Boys. They are nothing but idiot." Katie said as she walked away.

"Looks like I need to go Pay Camille a visit."

Camille was lying out by the pool practicing her lines for a new audition. Jo was helping her go over her lines.

"Hello ladies." Kendall said sneaking up on them.

"Hey Kendall what up?" replied Camille.

"Oh not much just have a quick question for ya."

"What is it?" ask Camille then she took a drink of her iced tea.

"When did you start dating a gay guy?"

Camille sprayed her drink all over Jo. "Sorry Jo."

"It all right I'm just going to get cleaned up." Jo said and left Kendall and Camille alone.

"What are you talking about Kendall?"

"The fact that Conan never left the Palm Woods like you told Carlos and you started to date him."

"That's absurd."

"Really now? Is it absurd to want to talk to him to ask him to take Carlos back?"

"What make you think that he will?"

"There that just prove it."

"Drats. But what makes you think that Conan will take him back."

"Because I'm going to gravel. Carlos is in a lot of pain and I'm sure he's hiding it pretty well."

"Give me a second." She pulled out her phone. She highlighted the name Conan and dialed the number.

"Hey Camille. What up you do realize that I'm at work?"

"Yes I do. There is someone that wants to talk to you."

Kendall took the phone. "Hey Conan."

"Who is this?"

"It's Kendall."

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Carlos."

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything when we talk face to face."

"I'm not off for a few more hours."

"That's fine I'll wait."

"Put Camille back on please."

"Here." He handed the phone to Camille.

"Listen Camille take him to my apartment in one and a half hours. Light the purple, orange, and green candles. Make me the red lavender tea and have him drink some of the tea that's in the blue canister in the cupboard. If he doesn't tell him that I won't talk to him unless he does and that I told you to stay there to make sure that he does. Me and you are going to have a long talk after this too. You got that."

"Yea I got it see you later Conan." And she hung up the phone. "Ok Kendall meet me back here in and hour and a half."

"Ok."

Camille was in for it. Conan was pissed. He had to do magic that he hadn't had the time to master. This was going to benefit him and Kendall though. He had to get this right. HE thought back on the memory.

"_Conan do you know of the spell that can be used selfishly, but it is white magic?"_

"_No. I didn't know there was one." He replied to his teacher._

"_Yes there is only but one. It benefits both parties because their minds and emotions meld together and they learn from each other. Promise me that you will only use this when someone has hurt you and you need to understand what they want and to show them what they have done to you."_

"_I do. But why in that circumstance?"_

"_Because it is something that I see you having to do. I only want you to use it then."_

"_Ok."_

Conan never would have thought it would be done with Kendall. Then it was expected. Expect the unexpected. It was something he was taught all the time. That how he met most of Hollywood before he came to L.A.

Conan finally came to the Palm Woods. It was a long day at work and the day was a bout to get longer. He too the stairs he was trying to keep himself awake. When he got to his apartment he was rejuvenated by energy. The smell and power of his candles made it clear what he was there to do and he knew that it be a lot easier now. Kendall was getting up and he was coning towards Conan.

"Stop right there and shut up Kendall." Kendall froze in place. He looked around and saw Camille sitting down. "Camille did he drink the tea?"

"Yea all of it."

"Good now go please." She got up and left the room. "You want to talk to me about Carlos yet you where the one to have us break up?"

"Yes I…"

"Shut up." Conan snapped. "It's time for you to listen. You don't know what it did to me to do that to him. Luckily Camille was there to help me through the pain and tears. She also made a promise to me to watch Carlos since I couldn't be by him. Yet you seem to have grown a lot since Carlos punched you last week. I guess karma has a way of getting back at you." Conan became tired of this. "Now I need you to do something for me?"

"What's that?" Kendall asked. Fear all around him.

"Oh quite being a baby and calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. You have nothing to be afraid about. If I was going to hurt you I would have done so long ago. Now just relax." Conan stood half an arms length away from Kendall. He place his left finger tips on Kendall's forehead, letting two fingers rest on Kendall's third eye and his crown chakra. Then he placed his right pointer finger on Kendall's throat chakra and the rest on his heart. He closed his eyes and muttered a quick rapped chant.


	11. Talent Show

Conan's muttering made no sense to Kendall. All he was, was confused. After awhile started getting dizzy. He forced himself to stay focus. All of a sudden he saw Carlos' face and for some reason it mad him all warm and fuzzy. Then pain like he never felt washed him. It crippled him but some how he kept moving. Rage and anger that was all consuming came and left in a blink of an eye. Then the room seemed to come into focus again.

The room came out of focus. Conan felt like he was diving. He knew that he was. He was diving in to Kendall's mind. He felt what he felt through he Katie thing, how he felt when Carlos reveled his secret , how he felt in the tunnel, finding out that Carlos attacked him, and some secrets that he wasn't aware of. Then he cam back to reality. The spell was cast.

"You loved Katie even though you knew before she told you that she was Kane. You where relived and angered when Carlos told his secret, you felt guilty in the tunnel, and you in love with James and Jo and you going with the one that your mind tells you, you should go for."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I just cast a spell. I'm a white witch. The spell put you directly in the other person's shoes. All of your truth that even you're not aware of is reveled to the other person and you see all theirs. The only difference right not is that I'm aware of everything about myself and that was part of my training. Carlos doesn't even know I'm a white witch yet."

"I'm just going to say ok and go with that."

"You do know that James is hopelessly in love with you."

"James' isn't gay."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen him check out girls and all that."

"it's amazing how good of an actor you can become when you afraid of what you feel and what the other person will think."

"But…"

"Kendall you just like Carlos more then you realize. You bisexual just like him. You just don't want to deal with it or take the chance. Go after James other wise you just keep wondering like you been doing with Katie."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kendall said finally giving up on the idea.

"I have an idea if you up for it."

"What is it?"

"Talent show. I can ask Carlos back in front of everyone with out any one realizing im asking him back and you can kiss James with out anyone thinking twice about why."

"More details on that second part."

"Have you seen the movie RENT or the musical?"

"No."

Conan went over to a self full of movies. "Tell them that Camille suggested it. Watch it tonight and I'm going to make a few calls."

"To who?"

"Adam Lambert, Tyra Banks, and I think Sandra Bullock."

"How do you know hem."

"You'd be surprise who se psychics. My teacher was the pest that there is or was. I chatted with them and Kept in touch. Plus you sister wants to meet Adam Lambert right?"

"Ho…"

"Don't ask. Some things are better left unknown. You should realize that by now."

"Fine. Talk to you tomorrow about what where going to do?"

"Sure. Tomorrow Monday right?"

"Yea."

"I'll see you at work then."

"What do you mean?"

"I work at Rocque Records. I'm Kelly's new assistant."

"Ok."

"I'll look for you and slide you a note."

"Wow that was a really good movie." Said Logan as it ended.

"Yea it was we're going to have to thank Camille for the suggestion." Agreed James.

"Well I'm off to bed guys." Said Carols and he left the room. Carlos went to go read before he went to bed. Conan was heavy on his mind.

When Carlos was gone Kendall pulled James and Logan close. "Camille didn't suggest this. Conan did."

"How did you find him?" asked Logan.

"That doesn't matter right now but he has a plan on how to ask him back that sounds fun." And Kendall Proceeded with telling them the plan.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Said James "But why did we need to watch RENT?"

"I don't know I guess I'm going to find that out later."

They found out that Conan wanted to do La Vie Boheme with Camille, Jo, and Stephen besides them. They where all for it. The knew that they where going to have Carlos do the waiter part of the song. The practiced for a week, but only one at a time and all the parts cause they didn't know what they were going to play till that day, and then got Bitters to agree to letting them use the pool area and the day of the Talent Show came. They where so excited Conan more then any one.

"Ok you guys going into the audience and only come here when you are about to perform. I wan this to all surprise Carlos." They al slipped away and Conan went out on stage. "Welcome every one to the first annual Palm Woods Talent Show. I'm Conan and I'll be you host for the show." Conan looked through the crowd and spotted Carlos he could tell that tears where in his eyes. "First up we have an opener surprise you all ready to see who we got?" the crowd yelled. "Well put you hands together and lets welcome her out." Conan rushed back stage and got ready he was going to do a duet with Victoria Justice and he didn't want to screw this up. The music started and he herd applause then the screams when Vicky went out on stage and he knew that if she herd him call her that he would be dead.

"I don't wanna make a scene. I don't wanna let you down. Try to do my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out" said Victoria.

Conan came out from the stage and it surprised everyone that he knew "That it's alright keep it together, where ever we go. And it's alright, oh well whatever everybody needs to know." He sang it perfectly because he had help form Vicky with his voice.

"You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly" they Sang together and they mirrored each other's moves.

"And It's crazy, that someone could change me, now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try. The thrill of performing was getting him worked up he could see that Carlos was shocked completely since the last time he sang he did it horribly.

"And you need to know that you're the reason, why" they sang the final part of the refrain and went to opposite points of the stage.

"I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off, look them in the eye I'd say I can never get enough" he said pointing to Carlos. He pointed to his self and Conan nodded and then Carlos got up.  
Him and Victoria finished the song and he stayed on stage. "So what did you all think? Didn't expect that now did you?" the all yelled no. "Well lets see if Ican give you guys even more of a shock. Wanna meet the Judges that we've got?" applause and yelling arose. "Well here they are. First up is a runner up from American Idol and a friend of mine. Adam Lambert." Adam Walked out and Conan ear popped from the screaming girls. "Next up another friend of mine. She had her own TV talk show and was one of the best models around Tyra Banks." This time it was whistles from the guys and male sounds when they find someone sexy. "Last but not least she played on in several Motion Pictures. Including Speed and Miss Congeniality welcome to the Judges Table Sandra Bullock." More cheering came from the crowd. "Would you guys like to say a few things to every one before we get this show started."

"All I have to say is great crowd." Replied Adam.

"It's great to be here and let's see the talent from these rising stars." Replied Tyra.

"Hopefully no one has got the water glasses." Joked Sandra.

"Well I guess I'll start this off. Not going to be judged though this is for some one special." Conan started to sing 'According to You' and just change a few of the lyrics to match his gender and sexuality. Carlos didn't return to his seat. Sadness went through his body. "Well up next we have three special ladies all with the same name. Welcome the Jennifers" The Crown Applauded. Conan went off stage and the Jennifers performed. Conan was nock over almost instantly and he felt warm lips upon his. He focused on who it was and it was none other then Carlos. He pushed Carlos off not because he didn't want to kiss him but because Conan needed air. "What wrong?" Conan asked seeing Carlos was in tears and his empathy was thrown off by the shock of Carlos' kiss.

"Nothing I'm just happy to see you again. I never thought you left."

"I never wanted to but I couldn't let you be hurt either."

"That's why you got this crazy make over?"

"Yea. You have no clue how badly I just wanted to bust down you apartment door and just take you back."

"Well now I am back."

"I know and you have to go get ready for the finally. "

"What?"

"We're performing La Vie Boheme with Kendall being Collin, James being Angel, Logan being Rodger, Camille being Mimi, Stephanie being Jo Ann, Jo being Maureen, me as Mark, and you being the waiter."

"You put this all together?"

"Yes it was my way of asking you back and being fun."

"You didn't need to do that."

"I know. But I wanted to. Go get ready I have to get back on stage."

The rest of the Show went by quickly. "Ok no while the judges tally their scores up some of us have a special performance for you all. From the movie rent we have Palm Woods Stars Performing La Vie Boheme." A good majority of the crowd cheer the other part look confused.

They performed it with out a hitch. James was upset playing Angel till Kendall kissed him. he almost fainted but he had to finish the song. Then Conan stepped forward. "Envelope please judges. And the winner of the first annual Palm Woods Talent show is. Stephanie and Jo with there rendition of take me of leave me from RENT." They two girls screamed and went out on stage. Took their trophy and held it up and took in the applause. "Now I believe the judges are going to stay around for to talk to you guys and that if that ok with them."

"Sure" they all said.

"Well that concludes the talent show. See you guys in the halls. Bye bye now." Conan left the stage and let everyone get to their day.

When he go back stage and say Logan kissing Camille and James being pinned by Kendall. "Please tell me you guys are dating now."

"Yep." They all said.

"Ok lets all get out of here. This kissy kissy goo goo stuff is making me sick." Conan replied. And all six of them left. "Oh one second let me go talk to the winners real quick I have something I want to ask them."

"Ok." They all said and went off.

"Carlos would you come with me." Conan asked extending his hand.

"Always." He took Conan hand and they found Jo and Stephanie. Though they found them making out.

"Now you too are finally going out?"

"Shut up Conan. You knew that Kendall was and still is my cover up."

"I know. I'll fill him in now that he is dating James."

"Ok. Now can you please go I want to get back to the moment I was having." Jo looked at Stephanie. "Now where were we." And started kissing her again.

Conan and Carlos left as well to finally catch up with what they both had missed.

* * *

**Hey everu one here is my final chapter. Finally completed a fan fic. Please review what you think of the story and take the poll to vote and see where you want the sequal to take place. I know what I'm doing I'm just not sure of the location. Thanks to every one who read this.**


End file.
